


Feel It Coming

by EggMuffin



Series: EggMuffin's FicWriMo [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eggsy, Clothed Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: Except today Harry has decided to try something new again, which in itself isn’t a bad thing, because their experiments usually end very pleasantly for both of them. Apparently Harry has decided that the best way to show his appreciation for Eggsy’s body is to position him in front of the three-way mirror in fitting room 2 and have his wicked way with him.
EggMuffin's FicWriMo #18





	

**Author's Note:**

> My dear friend Rasuna said: ''gimme mirror sex, woman! gimmeeeeeeee''  
> And I said: ''You'll get your mirror sex you filthy egg.''
> 
> Title from [I Feel It Coming](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5_qVQ7tXjQ) by The Weeknd.
> 
> Also, un-beta'd and largely un-proofread.

Eggsy generally finds it very hard to concentrate on anything when Harry does _that thing_ with his hand. The one where he squeezes Eggsy’s cock hard as he moves up and down the shaft, but loosens his grip when he reaches the head and then runs a spit-slick palm right over the sensitive tip. The pressure on the shaft is good, but the quick touches on the tip are almost too much, sending sparks of intense pleasure up Eggsy’s spine.

Luckily, Eggsy doesn’t usually have to concentrate on anything other than enjoying the way Harry takes him apart. Except today Harry has decided to try something new again, which in itself isn’t a bad thing, because their experiments usually end very pleasantly for both of them. Apparently Harry has decided that the best way to show his appreciation for Eggsy’s body is to position him in front of the three-way mirror in fitting room 2 and have his wicked way with him.

Eggsy is almost naked, only his shirt is hanging open on his shoulders, whereas Harry is still fully dressed, his suit impeccable as always. The only indication that Harry might be involved in something not safe for work comes from the slight blush of arousal on his cheeks, a single stray strand of hair falling on his forehead, and the feel of his hard cock against Eggsy’s back as he presses his clothed body against him and kisses along his ear. Everything about the situation is hitting Eggsy’s kinks, from the semi-public setting (‘’You’ll need to be quiet, love, or everyone will hear you,’’ Harry whispers as he strips Eggsy from his clothes, ‘’unless you want them to.’’) to his naked skin contrasting with Harry’s dark suit, and the clear power imbalance, with Harry firmly in charge.

‘’Keep your eyes on yourself,’’ Harry says – _orders_ – and Eggsy can’t do anything but obey, staring at himself in the mirror. Eggsy’s skin is flushed, blush spreading down his cheeks and neck and chest, his pupils are blown wide and his gaze keeps growing unfocused. He wants to let his eyes fall shut and just focus on the things he can _feel_ , like the fabric of Harry’s suit against his skin, the pleasure of Harry’s hand on his cock, but he’s got his orders. Harry alternates between kissing and nibbling his neck and watching Eggsy in the mirror like a hawk.

‘’Look at yourself, darling,’’ Harry says in a low voice, watching as Eggsy bites his lip and struggles to keep his eyes focused on the image in the mirror. ‘’So gorgeous, you’re irresistible. What a pretty little thing.’’ Eggsy wants to let his head roll back and rest against Harry’s shoulder. Harry keeps stroking his cock and it’s _so good_ , but what gets him more is the feeling of being on display, like one of Harry’s butterflies. He’s not usually self-conscious or shy, but watching himself get a handjob in the mirror feels equal parts deprived and arousing. And if he knows Harry at all – and he does – they are just getting started.

Sure enough, Harry stops stroking Eggsy’s cock and wets his fingers with spit again before he sneaks his them between Eggsy’s arse. ‘’You can keep stroking yourself, if you want,’’ he says, holding Eggsy’s gaze in the mirror, ‘’but you cannot come.’’

Eggsy thinks about it for a moment. On one hand, he needs to touch his cock right now because he’s painfully turned on. On the other, however, he doesn’t know if his self-control is up to the task of holding himself back right now. He knows that it would be so easy to jerk himself off while Harry fingers him, but he does have his orders. The need to touch himself wins out and he takes his cock in his hand, keeping his hold loose and tempo slow to last as long Harry wants him to.

‘’Good boy,’’ whispers Harry against his skin and rubs his finger around Eggsy’s entrance as he keeps laying little kisses on Eggsy’s neck and shoulder. The praise makes Eggsy want to stroke himself harder, but he holds back.

Harry takes a small tube of lube from his pocket and Eggsy’s overzealous imagination paints a picture of Harry sliding it into his pocket in his office with the intention of finding Eggsy and fucking him in the fitting room. It’s a heady feeling, knowing that Harry wants him so bad that he can’t get through a day in the office without him, and really, it’s difficult to fathom that he could inspire such desire in Harry, but then again, Eggsy knows how he feels about Harry, how arse over tits in love he is, so he has some idea about Harry’s thoughts.

Eggsy’s eyes close briefly when Harry slides the first finger into him, it just happens and he can’t really control it as he relishes the slight stretch and burn. ‘’Open your eyes, darling,’’ Harry says immediately, pulling his finger out and only sliding it back in when Eggsy has re-established eye contact with himself in the mirror. ‘’I want you to see yourself as I see you, love. I want you to know what you to do me, you gorgeous creature,’’ Harry murmurs against his skin as he moves his finger slowly in and out.

Eggsy releases a shuddering breath, trying to keep his arousal at bay. ‘’Harry, please…’’

‘’That’s it, Eggsy. Look at you, you’re already so desperate. I adore you like this.’’ Harry adds a second finger and Eggsy moans quietly. He holds his cock in his hand but doesn’t dare to stroke himself; he’s so close to coming.

He looks a mess, hair askew and skin flushed, muscles flexing as he holds himself still for Harry. His lips are swollen and shining with spit, because he can’t stop biting and licking them. The look in his eyes is a bit hazy, lust-drunk and on edge as he is. But Harry seems to approve, because he keeps whispering praise and sweet filthy nothings. ‘’You’re ravishing, darling, so beautiful like this. Flushed and aroused, such a pretty sight just for me. I wish I could keep you like this.’’

‘’Pretty sure I’m constantly ready to let you have your way with me, yeah?’’ says Eggsy because it’s true. He seems to live in a constant state of near-arousal whenever Harry is around.

Harry chuckles. ‘’Oh, this is something else entirely, love.’’

‘’Place your hands on the glass,’’ says Harry when Eggsy can comfortably fit three of Harry’s fingers. Eggsy bends forward slightly and presses his hands on the cool mirror, arching his back just a bit. Harry runs his free hand over his back, all the way down from his shoulder to his arse and Eggsy wishes that he didn’t have his shirt still on, because he wants, _needs_ more skin-on-skin contact.

Harry adds more lube to his fingers before he pushes them back in and sets a brutal pace, fucking them in and out of Eggsy. The sudden change of pace makes Eggsy moan and drop his head in surprise. ‘’Look up,’’ says Harry and pulls Eggsy’s head up by his hair. It’s not rough, but nevertheless Harry’s actions and words brook no argument, so Eggsy does his best to keep his eyes on the mirror as Harry fingers him into oblivion.

‘’Harry – please – ‘’ he whimpers, desperate to come. It’s almost too much, the feel of Harry’s fingers inside him and the way he looks in the mirror – he’s already looking thoroughly fucked silly, gaze unfocused and mouth hanging open.

‘’Please what?’’ Harry asks and Eggsy whimpers again, because does he really need to tell Harry what he wants? He takes a few moments to answer, trying to find his breath. ‘’Harry! Fuck me, Harry. I can’t – I can’t take this – ‘’ he gasps out eventually.

Harry takes mercy on him and removes his fingers to open his trousers and slick up his cock. Eggsy pants at his reflection in the mirror, barely recognising himself. He watches Harry’s face as he sinks into Eggsy, filling him up as he bottoms out. Eggsy fights to keep his eyes open; he wants to let them fall closed and just _feel_.

Harry goes slowly at first, keeping his thrusts careful. The three-way mirror allows Eggsy to watch himself get fucked from three slightly different angles. The contrast between Eggsy’s bare skin and Harry’s dark suit looks filthy and Eggsy loves it. Harry’s eyes look wild when they find Eggsy’s in the mirror and it makes Eggsy’s breath catch. He picks up the pace, his thrusts growing shallower and rougher and Eggsy can do nothing but hold on for the ride.

It’s almost, _almost_ enough for him to come, Eggsy’s pretty sure that he’s going to come the minute he gets a hand on his cock. ‘’Can I come? Harry, _fuck,_ please – ‘’ he gasps out between his whimpers and moans and Harry’s thrusts. Harry grips his hips and meets Eggsy’s eyes in the mirror, hair falling on his forehead and tie swaying in time with the thrusts. ‘’Come, Eggsy,’’ he says and Eggsy’s hand practically flies to his cock. It takes a few strokes and then his spilling his release on the mirror and the floor as pleasure courses through him.

‘’Gorgeous,’’ grunts Harry, ‘’absolutely gorgeous.’’ He keeps fucking into Eggsy, chasing his own orgasm. Eggsy lets his head fall down as Harry finally comes, exhausted and sated.

Harry pulls out after catching his breath and Eggsy lifts his head just a bit to watch Harry give himself and Eggsy a perfunctory wipe down with his handkerchief, before pulling Eggsy into his arms. ‘’Do you see, my gorgeous? You look so beautiful when I fuck you.’’

Eggsy looks at their reflection, both flushed and breathing heavily, looking thoroughly fucked. Harry’s right, it is a pretty good look.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've obviously failed FicWriMo, given that it's the middle of December now. As I promised on my tumblr, I'll be filling two prompts as a part of FicWriMo and then I'll end this series. One of those prompts was this and I'm hoping to get the next one up on Monday or Tuesday, so that I can get started on my holiday present for you filthy sinners.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [eggmuffinwrites](http://eggmuffinwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
